


Reunited

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x21 Alliance, 3x21 Alliance Spoilers, Alternate Scene, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Malec, Spoilers, edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3x21 ALLIANCE !!!!!--Alternate Scene in the episode. Summary on the page!





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So, of course I was a little miffed that Alec and Magnus didn't get to do the alliance rune together. I did like how it all worked out though, and I loved how Alec struggled to control his emotions with borrowed magic. 
> 
> I just thought it would have been fun if Lorenzo was unable to get Alec to calm down :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“My tracking rune isn’t working…none of them are.” Alec grunted, watching as his stele drew over his engagement ring, watching the rune power fizzle out. 

“It appears you’re more of a warlock than you’ve bargained for. Our connection must be strong enough to fool your stele.” Lorenzo, unhelpfully, observed.

Frustrated, Alec threw his stele to the ground. Shoving the ring back onto his finger, Alec ran his hands through his hair, tugging uselessly on the strands. 

“You drew the pentagram, why didn’t you keep us together?” Alec asked, the accusation on the tip of his tongue. 

Lorenzo frowned, taking a couple steps closer. “Likely a side affect from your friends alliance rune.” He had portaled groups together before but this was certainly the first time he’d portaled somewhere separate from others. He could only hope that they all made it to Edom and not to Limbo. 

Looking around, anxiousness spreading through Alec like a disease, he glared once more at Lorenzo, his voice rising. “I can’t even send a fire message to tell them where we are! Izzy and Magnus are counting on us!”

Lorenzo paused in his movement closer to Alec, watching curiously as a wind began to pick up. Having never been to Edom before, Lorenzo at first through perhaps it was a type of shadow demon that had found its way to Alec due to his shouting. He quickly realized however, as the wind and dust and soot swirled around Alec, that it was his own doing. 

He knew what it was like to lose control. He didn’t think there was a warlock alive that didn’t know the feeling. It was becoming more and more difficult to see Alec’s face as the red dust picked up, causing a tunnel to engulf Alec. 

“Mr. Lightwood, there’s more than one way to send a fire message. Look at the rocks surrounding you…you have to calm down.” Lorenzo instructed him, cursing this situation he had found himself in. 

The young man had been right though, if it hadn’t been for him, he’d be trapped in a small glass enclosure, eating dead flies. He owed it to him to help him. 

“I can’t.” Alec answered him, though his voice was heavily drowned out by the magical surge he was creating.

“You can. You need to.” Lorenzo told him calmly as he moved closer to the vortex. Lorenzo reached out with his magic in his palm, intent on touching the vortex to hopefully reign in the magic. What he didn’t expect, was being repelled. 

Lorenzo grunted as he was shocked from touching the magic, his magic channeled through the Nephilim. The shock was so strong is sent Lorenzo flying backwards, tossing him several feet away.

Alec felt tears prick his eyes as the dust swarmed him, his body feeling as if he were running a temperature. The wind was loud in his ears, drowning out all rational sound. He could feel his heart rate increasing, panic and anguish taking complete control. 

Feeling his body shaking, Alec collapsed to his knees, pressing the palms of his hands against his ears, pinching his eyes closed. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his chest. The only way he could describe the way he felt was as if, any moment now, he would explode into a million pieces. 

“Calm down, Alec.” A voice, so quiet Alec could barely hear it, called towards him in the chaos. 

Alec shook his head. How could he have made it to Edom, to be so close to what he needed to do, to save Magnus, only to lose everyone? His siblings, Clary, Simon, Lorenzo. He brought all of them to their end because of his selfishness. Because he refused to let Magnus go. He could only hope that, once he was gone, that they were alive and would be able to find a way out. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood…open your eyes.” A voice, stronger and louder this time, commanded of him.

Unable to resist the call of that voice, Alec opened his eyes, vision blurred. He blinked a couple times, dust and tears making it near impossible for him to see anything. 

There was a light blue color in front of him, bright as a shining star. And it felt familiar. Safe. Secure.

The blue light began to come closer. Though it was bright, it didn’t hurt Alec’s eyes. It was gentle with him, unlike the dust and the rocks and the slicing wind. 

Alec closed his eyes, overwhelmed with the feeling of safety that was permeating through all of his senses. 

The peace was short lived as hands clamped onto his wrists. The skin was cool against his heated skin, shocking him into reacting. The wind swirled violently as Alec opened his eyes and tried to jerk away. The hands were strong, preventing him from falling backwards.

It took less than a second for him to realize who it was in front of him, holding him in place.

“Alexander…it’s okay. Magic is amplified by our emotions. It takes years to rein it in.” Magnus told him, his golden eyes shining in the mess around them. 

“I can’t breathe…” Alec managed to gasp out, his hands finding Magnus’ biceps, holding on tightly.

“It’s okay.” Magnus told him, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Alec’s. “Breathe with me. Come on. In.” Magnus instructed him, waiting as he felt Alec’s shaky inhale. “Hold.” He held and was glad that Alec was obeying. “Out.” 

He repeated the breathing exercise with him a few more times, feeling the crackling magic around them start to dwindle. 

“Everything is going to be okay now. Let the negative feelings go and the magic will become dormant once again.” 

Alec let out a deep shuddering breath, his shoulders sagging as he leaned heavily against Magnus, his forehead moving from its position to Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus wrapped his arms around him, his hands moving up and down his back in a soothing motion. 

Now that the magic dwindled to nothing, Magnus let the reality of this situation sink in. He turned his head, nose pressing against the side of Alec’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

Alec was really here. He came for him.

Magnus had many questions, possibly the top of the list being how Alec was controlling magic, but it could wait. 

Feeling Alec moving, Magnus let go, pulling back so he could see his face. He placed his hand on the side of Alec’s face, thumb rubbing through the dirt and tear streaks. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Magnus admitted, the shock and awe on his face. 

Alec smiled, the first real, genuine smile he had managed since their short proposal. 

Alec’s hands touched wherever he could reach; Magnus’ arms, neck, face, chest, proving to himself that this was really happening. 

“I told you.” Alec smiled. “It’s only Edom.” 

Alec leaned forward, unable to help himself as he kissed Magnus. Magnus kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. 

“As sweet as this reunion is…we shouldn’t be dilly dallying in the middle of Edom.” Lorenzo’s annoyed voice said, bringing them out of their revery. Alec looked behind Magnus, watching as Lorenzo walked towards them. 

Lorenzo was busy brushing off his suit, which was now covered in red sand with his other sleeve ripped. 

Magnus helped Alec back up to his feet. As Magnus knelt down to pick up Alec’s stele, Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t control it.” Alec apologized, fully expecting Lorenzo to criticize him.

“You’re lucky to have someone you’re so connected to, to bring you out of something like that. It’s not usually that easy.” Lorenzo said instead, a look in his eye telling Alec that the warlock had gone through something nasty. 

“How did you find us?” Alec asked as he turned towards Magnus, elation blooming in his chest at the sight of his fiancé. 

“Apart from feeling a quick breech opening?” Magnus questioned. “The storm you were creating isn’t something that happens around here. I wasn’t sure if Lilith was trying to set a trap. I needed to see for myself.” 

“We couldn’t let you fight Lilith alone.” Alec told him, eyes scanning the vast planes of Edom.

“We?” Magnus asked curiously, feeling his heart fill with love. 

Alec nodded. “When we portaled here, we got separated. We think Jace is with Meliorn and Clary is with Simon. Not to mention Izzy going rogue before us. I can’t get my runes to work and I can’t send fire messages.” 

“Not a problem. I’ll tell them where to meet.” Magnus told him, moving his arms in an elegant flourish. The fire messages were written and sent out in seconds, a small testament to how much stronger Magnus was here. 

“We will defeat her.” Alec told him, certainty in his voice, something Magnus always recognized in Alec when he made up his mind about something. 

“And if we succeed, then what?” Magnus asked, doing everything in his power not to let the heartache that was building in his chest out. 

Alec placed his hands on either side of Magnus’ face, his brow drawn in seriousness. “Then I stay here. With you.” 

Magnus felt his heart stop at the words. That Alec would willingly choose to stay here with Magnus, to share his burden with him.

“I’m never leaving you again.” Alec leaned forward, kissing him again. 

Magnus blinked away his tears, forcing himself to focus on the here and now. 

Waving his arm, he created a portal for them to get back to his father’s palace where they would meet the others. 

They would unite with their friends. They would defeat Lilith. They would deal with the after, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the shortest fic I’ve ever written but I had to write something tonight! 
> 
> I do love comments :)


End file.
